Talk:Summoner/@comment-35199543-20180404022552
That skill called Spirit Pact (don't mistake it with Spirit Contract skill), it's available only as a starting skill for Summoner (maybe for class change to summoner too). {As stated by Worldowner} I can confirm this info, and CANNOT overstate how important this is if you make a summoner. GET this skill and use it on a few realllllllly powerful monsters throughout the game. I'm talking stuff with as high as 100% resist to nearly all status effects like the Mirrorghost, along with his 300% resists to all elements. In fact he reflects the damage back lol. Here's what I know about Spirit Pact and a few other tricks... Best thing early on that's easy to get is the boss Shadow. I think he has either a 30 or 50% resist to summon. Later the Mirrorghost has only a 30% and is a BEAST! I decided to spirit pact him until I got the EX skill I wanted which was mark of ruin. Then I put a 20hp regen item on him and he was hitting for low 600s and dualwielding at lvl 74. He's a warrior class btw. I am only in the first post game dungeon at the bottom floor and just got the Maelstrom, and earlier on floor 1 or 2 the Brainsly. Both beasts also. Brainsly is a Ninja with 30% summon resist, while Maelstrom is a brawler with 50% resist summon. Also just fyi, you can spirit pact a monster and add them as a PC character, THEN capture them again and use them as a summon so you have 2 lol. I literally have a Valk w/ Hand of Kindness to heal, a multiclassed summoner and a party of monsters, it's absolutely ridiculous. Other things to think about are the things they will lose. If it says for instance 3 actions per round:well, that's gone, you get 1 like a normal PC. Or breath attacks, they are gone etc. BUT you get the spells they have. Also, it's even better than that hehehehhe. For instance, Brainsly can cast Miracle as a summon, but as a spirit pact character he gets all 3 lvl 7 mage spells. He learns them like a normal mage, he just doesn't get the lvls of spells that don't include a spell he can cast as a summon. This is true of all of them I've done so far anyway, I'm by no means an expert here, just my xp. Well that's most of what I know, if you really wanna know EVERYTHING, google Elminage Gothic A Basic Full Game Walkthrough. That dude has to be the most incredible game guide creator I've ever seen in my life. Also, one thing I found to make my life easier was the brawler trick mentioned in this article. It lowers the resistances insanely when it works. I would set everyone but the brawler to defend, and have him barefisted so he wouldn't be as likely to kill the mob. then when i got a "clean hit", I was often able to grab the mob as a summon, this is literally the only way to get the 95+ % resist mobs so I've been told though I've never gotten any that high yet, though I plan to. As mentioned it helps to be several lvls higher than the mob to get a success, though it just makes it faster on the lower resists ones. I imagine it is much more important on the very very high ones. Another good trick is bulafei spell to "hide" your summoner for safety. I've a couple times been the only character left alive and grabbed the monster summon, ran away from battle, then diomente out to save, then rezz everyone haha. As a side note, Blood Oath not only increases hp, but class abilities. For instance a ninja with a 30% behead rate and a Blood Oath of 40% would actually have a 42% behead rate. Not sure all the other details, just read that somewhere a couple places and can confirm it seems to be true after testing it on lower mobs with little or no behead rate. I imagine it works on all class abilities like the one that increases a Lord's resistances etc. and mage spells and whatnot. Last and not least, I shoulda mentioned this before, but here's how to use the spirit pact. First summon the monster like normal, then go to skills and select spirit pact. It will then disappear from your summon list and go to the tavern as a lvl 1 player character. Check character screen and see what EX skill you got, if it's not one you like, then reload and try again until you get it. It's crazy awesome they added that feature.